Save me
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Les Autobots sont pourchassés par le gouvernement et le cimetière vent. Optimus est blesser et retrouver par Cade Yeager. Mon histoire se déroule à peu près comme le film mise à part un OC rajouté dedans qui va tout faire chambouler :p Optimus ne sera pas seul dans ma fic, il sera soutenu par sa Sparkmate. Légèrement UA, Optimus/OC, Romance/Angoisse, classé T pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle histoire que je débute avec beaucoup d'excitation !

J'ai regardé le film tf 4 une nouvelle fois et je ne peux plus contenir mon énervement au fait qu'Optimus semble si seul et abandonner par tout le monde. J'ai donc décidé de remédier à ça dans cette fic !

Disclaimer : Alors **attention** , aucuns des personnages de Transformers Movie 4 ou Hasbro ne m'appartient ! Sauf mon seul OC.

Je suivrais en globalité l'histoire d'origine du 4ème opus, mais ne m'en voulez pas pour certaines paroles mal dites ou mal placer, je ne me souviens pas de tout par cœur T-T

C'est un peu un Univers Alternatif, mais restera dans l'axe principal.

 **Romance, angoisse et aventure** reste les principaux appariements, **OC/Optimus**! Rien d'autre.

Je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire ^^

Pardon pour les fautes !

Chapitre 1 : curieuse découverte

"Vous ne trouverez rien ici, c'est à l'abandon depuis des lustres ! "

Cade Yeager ignora les paroles du vieux monsieur derrière lui, observant l'ancien théâtre maintenant en ruine. La plupart des sièges étaient casser et pleins d'affaires recouverts de poussières jonchent les sols. Cade descendit les marchent lentement, son regard scrutant la grande salle.

"Y a rien ici ! " s'exprima Lucas en trainant les pieds sur le sol sale, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda à fleurs. Le blond observa tous les déchets présents autour de lui avec un dégout sur son visage.

Cade ne répondit pas, toujours à la recherche de matériel. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour y voir une vielle étagères avec un ballon de rugby. Il sourit et le ramassa, " hey réflexe ! " il le balança en direction de Lucas qui se le prit en plein visage, tombant en arrière dans la surprise. Cade rit un peu et secoua la tête.

Lucas se redressa en se frottant le front puis repris le ballon, "réception ! " il arma son bras pour lancer le ballon mais il rebondit sur le siège et partit dans une direction différente, cassant des trucs sur son passage.

Cade se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où il y eu de la casse pour y découvrir à sa plus grande surprise un camion. Il s'avança vers lui et ouvrit la porte du conducteur pour y déverser pleins de restes de munitions et d'obus. Il recula dans la surprise, "qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi ? " il s'accroupit en ramassant un bout de mortier dans les mains, l'air déboussoler.

Le vieux monsieur qui s'occupait du dépotoir retira son chapeau cowboy et fronça les sourcils, "bah je ne comprends pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue ici ! " Il se gratta la tête en fixant le camion d'un air béat. Cade leva les yeux au-dessus du gars pour y voir un grand trou à l'étage du dessus donnant sur l'extérieur, "combien pour le camion ? "

…

 **{Chicago, 23h51}**

Une chose sombre sortit lentement de l'eau stagnante, s'armant d'un puissant canon à longue distance devant ses optiques vertes.

Des hommes en noirs se précipitèrent devant l'eau avec de grands sacs contenant des drones à hélices. Ils en prirent chacun deux en mains puis les lancèrent en l'air.

Le chef des opérations observa la scène depuis l'image transmit par les drones derrière un écran d'ordinateur.

Les hommes crièrent des ordres et s'infiltrèrent dans un vieux bateau abandonné, le rayon rouge de leurs armes et la lumière les guidant dans le noir. Ils avancèrent en ranger serrer jusque sur le toit.

L'homme derrière les caméras serra la bouche lorsqu'il capta une présence métallique dans unes des chaudières sur le toit, "il est là."

Les hommes coururent jusqu'à la fameuse chaudière et y déposèrent des bombes tout autour le plus rapidement possible, "on s'écarte ! " Hurla l'un deux.

Les bombes explosèrent et un flash de vert y sortit, essayant de prendre la fuite.

…

 **{Ranch}**

Cade roulait dans sa vielle camionnette en remorquant le camion qu'il venait d'acheter avec Lucas. Il traversa les champs, le soleil encore présent dans le ciel et une légère brise se frayant un chemin par la fenêtre jusque sur sa peau.

Il tourna dans une allée menant à son ranch si précieux. La poussière sur le sol vola après le passage des pneus des deux véhicules, jusqu'à l'arriver sur l'herbe tendre et verte de la grande pelouse. Cade tourna sa camionnette puis coupa le moteur avant de descendre de son véhicule. Il fit à peine quelques pas vers le camion amoché que sa fille Tessa sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, "papa ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu m'avais promis plus de dépenses inutiles ! " Elle se mit devant lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Lucas ne tarda pas à arriver avec sa mini bleue foncée, le son à fond la caisse. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte en se dirigeant vers les deux. Cade posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de fixer Tessa, "ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a pas couté cher ! Je vais utiliser des pièces pour faire des nouvelles inventions qui révolutionneront le monde ! Nous gagnerons assez d'argent pour t'envoyer à l'université je te le promets. " Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de sa fille.

"Une poubelle que tu as acheté avec mes 150 dollars ! " Rétorqua Lucas en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Tessa regarda son père avec des sourcils lever, "on ne peut pas se permettre de faire des dépenses comme ça ! Quand je partirais, qui veillera sur toi ? " Elle secoua la tête et regarda au loin, les larmes aux yeux.

Cade se pencha en avant, " moi ! Je veillerais sur moi ! Ecoute, je te promets que bientôt tout ira beaucoup mieux entre nous ! Je vais faire quelque chose d'incroyable ! " Il hocha la tête en retirant les mains des bras de sa fille, l'air convaincu.

Tessa sourit un peu de désespoir en voyant son père partir vers le vieux camion, "je me demande qui est l'adulte ici …" Elle s'essuya les yeux puis repartit dans la maison.

…

 **{Grange}**

Cade se sentait encore un peu énerver après la discussion qu'il eut avec sa fille Tessa. Il n'est pas très rassurer qu'elle sorte comme ça avec ses copines la nuit, il n'était pas comme ça à son âge ! Il se baissa et repris une clé de 12 pour essayer de fixer le bras du robot tremblant. Il a presque réussi à peindre mais le problème c'est qu'il eut un stress en lui qui lui a fait perdre tous ses moyens. Après une petite heure de travail, il soupira puis s'essuya les mains sur son tablier crasseux. Il se retourna pour prendre une gorgée de sa bière que Tessa lui à ramener tout à l'heure.

Cade se posa dos contre le mur pour observer le fameux camion qu'il a ramené aujourd'hui. Quelque chose lui dit que ce camion est spécial … Mais pourquoi ? Il est prêt à le découvrir. Il posa sa bière et se rapprocha de l'avant du camion pour regarder l'énorme trou. Il grimaça puis alla chercher sa visière et sa soudeuse, "aller mon grand, c'est le jugement dernier ".

…

 **{Lendemain matin}**

Tessa était allongée sur une chaise longue sur la terrasse de la maison à lire une revue girly quand tout à coup Lucas apparut à pleine blinde avec sa mini en faisant un dérapage presque contrôlé. Il sortit plutôt difficilement de sa voiture et posa un pack de bière ainsi qu'un sachet sur le capot, "bah alors qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ? T'a été long ! " Tessa cria en posant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux voir Lucas.

La porte de la grange claqua ouverte et Cade courut comme un fou vers les deux autres, "Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! " il hurla avec un immense sourire excité. Il attrapa Tessa et fit signe à Lucas de le suivre, "j'ai travaillé comme un fou dessus toute la nuit et j'ai fait une incroyable découverte ! Ferme la porte à clef !" Demanda-t-il à Lucas qui haussa les épaules d'un air béat en refermant la porte, "il faudrait d'abord en avoir une …"

Cade tira Tessa jusque devant le vieux camion, "j'ai d'abord cru que la batterie était morte par l'impact de l'obus mais quand j'ai vue l'état du radiateur, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas du métal ordinaire ! " tout en parlant, il recula vers l'échafaudage avant d'attraper des câbles et de montrer en haut pour les brancher sur le générateur.

Le camion secoua et grésilla d'une lumière blanche électrique avant que la radio ne s'enclenche et qu'une voix robotique usée n'en sorte « appel à tous les Autobots, appel à tous les Autobots ».Tessa et Lucas s'effrayèrent puis reculèrent doucement, leur souffle devenant de plus en plus rapide.

Cade débrancha les câbles et regarda avec émerveillement sa fille, "je crois que nous avons trouvé un Transformers." Tessa laissa couler un cri de surprise puis s'empressa de sortir avec Lucas, "Attendez ! Revenez ! " Cade descendit les escaliers et attrapa le bras de sa fille pour la tourner vers lui, "Tessa ! "

"Tu es complètement malade de ramener cette chose chez nous ! Tu as vu ce qu'elles ont fait à la bataille de Chicago ? C'est rechercher par l'Etat ses trucs là ! On risque d'avoir de graves ennuis ! "Dit-elle dans une panique en essayant de retirer ses bras de l'emprise de son père.

Lucas grimaça à cause du soleil, "ouais c'est vrai, et puis il y a une immense prime de 25 000 Dollars si on le ramène ! Ils ont laissé un numéro ! " Cade le fixa méchamment puis pointa un doigt dans sa direction, "c'est hors de question de faire ça ! Il y a toute une technologie extraterrestre dans ce camion ! Une chance de pouvoir trouver la clef de la robotique ! Je pourrais enfin réussir toutes mes inventions avec ça et devenir riche ! Je t'en prie Tessa, laisse-moi voir ! Et après je leur donnerais le camion." Il regarda avec espoir dans les yeux de sa fille.

Tessa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se penchant d'une jambe à l'autre dans la nervosité, "ok. " Cade sourit puis prit sa main pour l'emmener à nouveau à l'intérieur avec Lucas.

"J'ai travaillé dessus pendant plusieurs heures et leur système est très intéressant." Tessa se rapprocha de son père et posa une main sur son bras pour le tirer, "papa je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de le toucher …" Cade leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire puis attrapa une clef pour la fracasser contre le radiateur à trois prises, "est-ce qu'un robot vivant m'aurait laissé faire ça ? "Elle sursauta et se lécha les lèvres, sentant sa peur monter en flèche. Cade vit cela, "tu peux aller à la maison si tu veux. " Tessa hocha impatiemment la tête avant de boulonner dehors et vers la maison, "c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! " Elle ferma à clef la porte et courut dans la salle de bain s'y cacher.

Lucas se pencha en avant vers Cade pour observer, "ça ne serait pas un obus ça ?" Cade répondit dans l'affirmation quand l'obus se mit en marche et vola à travers la grange en rebondissant sur plusieurs ustensiles avant de foncer droit sur la maison. L'obus passa en travers la porte grillagé et directement dans le salon avec une explosion. Tessa couvrit ses oreilles et se courba en avant avec un hurlement.

Le réacteur du camion s'activa soudainement avec des pulsations électriques puis les différentes partit changèrent de places brutalement en arrachant tous les câbles et autres fondations tout autour. Le camion prit une toute nouvelle forme avec un rugissement profond, "je vais tous vous tuer !"

Cade et Lucas se séparèrent dans la grange, tous les deux surpris de voir un grand robot poussiéreux toussant et grognant, "wow wow wow ! " Cade hurla en levant les mains dans un signe de paix. Lucas, prit de panique, courut pour rejoindre Cade mais le robot balança son gros canon dans sa figure qui le fit basculer sur le sol avec des gémissements, "tout doux, humain. " la voix de baryton du robot sortit dans un grognement d'avertissement.

Tessa marcha rapidement jusque dans la grange, "papa ! Il y a un obus dans le salon ! " Elle hurla dans la colère en ouvrant la porte pour être accueillis par nul autre qu'Optimus Prime en piteuse état et bien réveiller. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se prit dans sa gorge avant de se retourner pour fuir.

Cade lui courut après et la retint contre lui, "non non reste là !" Tessa hurla et se débâtit mais se calma quand le robot grogna et pointa son gros flingue vers eux, "arrêter ! Nous ne sommes pas méchants ! C'est moi qui vous ai retrouvé ! Je m'appelle Cade Yeager, et voici ma fille Tessa."

Optimus gémit un peu plus en essayant de se redresser avec ses bras, mais beaucoup de pièces de son armures sont casser, tordus voir même manquantes. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser mais il se cogna la tête contre la poutre au-dessus de lui, "je dois partir ! Mes Autobots … Ils ont besoin de moi !" Il mit une main contre sa poitrine et se pencha pour tousser de la poussière jusqu'à ce que son audio droit tombe sur le sol avec un rebond.

Cade grimaça en voyant un liquide verdâtre s'écouler de l'endroit, "écoutez, vous ne pouvez aller nulle part dans cet état-là, vous aller vous blesser d'avantages et le gouvernement risque de tomber sur vous. " il s'approcha très doucement en ignorant les murmures de sa fille et ramassa l'audio entre ses mains.

Optimus plissa les optiques, ayant une colère mais aussi de la terreur au fond de son Spark. Il n'a plus confiance en aucuns humains existant sur cette Terre ! Ils sont tous pareil, voyant le mal partout et ne sachant pas remercier ! Le commandant toussa une fois de plus en se penchant en avant, "ow …" il grimaça de douleur, il a terriblement mal partout … Il se mit soudainement à regarder autour de lui d'un air perplexe.

Lucas vit cela et pencha la tête sur le côté, "qu'est-ce que t'a ? " Tessa lui dit de se taire et de ne pas le chercher. Optimus tourna timidement son regard vers les deux jeunes humains, "je n'étais pas seul là ou vous m'aviez trouvé …" Cade posa l'audio sur son bureau et croisa ses bras, "qui vous a fait ça ?" le robot se redressa légèrement en protégeant son Spark avec sa main, "un piège, tendu par les humains. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, j'ai demandé à mes Autobots de fuir et de rester cacher …" Tessa s'avança un peu vers lui, le regard curieux, "vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas seul, qui était avec vous ? " Optimus évita de regarder l'humaine dans les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre par manque cruelle de confiance. Cade vit son hésitation et prit le bras de sa fille, "je peux vous faire la promesse que nous vous feront rien." Lucas se frotta le front et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Tessa lui gifla le bras.

Optimus plissa à nouveau les optiques, mais bientôt son expression endurcit fut remplacer par une tristesse profonde ainsi que du désespoir, "j'ai besoin de mon compagnon … J'ai besoin, d'elle …" il renifla puis laissa tomber une petite goutte de produit liquide sur le sol, tombant presque de retour sur le sol, ses bras ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Il a tellement mal dans son Spark par le manque cruel de son compagnon à ses côtés …

Cade recula rapidement avec Tessa et Lucas quand le grand robot s'affaissa à nouveau sur le sol, sa tête posé et ses optiques éteintes. Les humains étaient choquer pour ainsi dire, ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils avaient de tels sentiments pour l'un des leurs … Et encore moins celui-là. Lucas fronça le pont de son nez et s'approcha avec un bâton métallique près d'Optimus, "tu arrives à avoir des sentiments ?! Je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'une espèce de robots débiles ? " Tessa courut à lui et lui gifla plus fortement le bras, "ta gueule ! "

Optimus redressa sa tête et malheureusement son expression montrait qu'il était profondément touché par cette moquerie, "nous sommes des organismes robotiques autonomes de la planète Cybertron." Répondit-il d'une voix profonde et tremblante. Cade se mit devant Optimus pour que le grand robot le regard lui, "ne faites pas attention à Lucas, il lui manque quelques cases …" en disant la fin de sa phrase, Cade jeta un regard effronté à Lucas.

Tessa hocha la tête, "on ignorait que vous ressentiez ce genre de chose … Mais tout compte fait vous n'êtes pas si différents de nous ? Qui est votre compagnon ? Ou est-elle ? Est-ce votre euh … Femme ? "Elle grimaça et leva ses bras dans la confusion et le doute.

Optimus fronça les sourcils, actuellement à la recherche du terme utiliser par les humains, "nous ne fonctionnons pas comme les humains, nous appelons ça Sparkmate. Une fois lié avec le Cybertronien qui nous correspond, nous restons avec lui jusqu'à la mort. Je dois la retrouver, je dois partir tout de suite ! " Le grand commandant essaya une fois de plus de se redresser sur ses bras tremblant mais son poids est devenu insoutenable sans certaines pièces. Il grogna puis gémit de colère en claquant son poing sur le sol.

Lucas se mit à rire un peu mais le regard de Tessa le fit taire, "pourquoi le gouvernement en a après vous ? " Cade redemanda en récupérant ses outils. Optimus réfléchis avant de donner une réponse, "ils ne veulent plus de nous, ils nous déciment les uns après les autres. " Il détourna les optiques dans la douleur de ses mots. Il repensa à ses amis humains qui sont maintenant morts à cause des mauvais humains.

Tessa finit enfin par se détendre un peu puis sourire, "moi je trouve ça adorable que vous avez des sentiments. On vous imagine tous être des extraterrestres sans pitié qui aiment simplement détruire. " Elle observa ses ongles puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, regardant son père commencer la soudure. Lucas arrêta enfin de fixer bêtement Optimus et regarda d'un air dégouter à Tessa, "tu plaisante ou quoi ? C'est flippant ! En plus ils sont obligés de rester fidèle à leurs meufs sinon ils meurent … Roh la poisse. " Comme si ses paroles venaient de lui révéler quelque chose, il s'assit sur un tonneau vide et posa sa main sur sa tête, sous le choc.

Cade prit son chalumeau et leva la visière, "nous allons commencer par vous réparer Optimus."

…

 **{Grange, 3h15}**

Les bruits de soudures remplirent la grange. Cade travaille actuellement sur le cache du Spark. Il passa un dernier coup de marteau pour l'arrondir une nouvelle fois pour retira sa visière, "ça devrait faire l'affaire. " Il monta sur l'échafaudage puis tendis son bout de métal à Optimus.

Cade sourit avec sa bière en main puis se pencha sur la rambarde, "vous savez, jamais je n'aurais imaginé trouver un transformers ici dans ma grange, c'est plutôt une bonne surprise. " Optimus finit de placer son cache puis leva les optiques vers Cade, "vous m'avez sauvé la vie Cade Yeager, j'ai une dette envers vous. " Dit-il d'une voix sincère en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

L'humain hocha simplement la tête puis fronça les sourcils, "c'est quoi le Spark ? " demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le centre de son châssis. Le robot ne tarda pas à répondre, "c'est notre énergie et notre mémoire. C'est aussi notre moyen d'accouplement. "

Cade cracha sa gorgée de bière puis s'essuya la bouche, les yeux rieurs, "oh vraiment ? J'aurais tout dit sauf ça." Optimus ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire venir sur ses plaques de bouche, "nous ne sommes pas pareil Cade Yeager, nous faisons des fusions de Spark et nous créons un lien indestructible avec notre compagnon choisi." Il se redressa avec un grognement puis mis un bras sur son genou.

Cade sourit tristement en hochant la tête, "vous partager tout ça avec votre compagnon … Je comprends votre douleur." Il tourna rapidement le regard sur la photo en contre bas sur la poutre, sa femme et sa petite Tessa. Optimus suivit le regard de l'humain, "vous avez eu une perte." Il fronça les sourcils puis rétrograda ses optiques, "mon Sparkmate n'est pas déconnecter, sinon je serais mort. Elle est quelque part dehors, seul e." Rien qu'en disant cela, Optimus sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse le prendre de plein fouet.

Cade observa du coin de l'œil le robot regarder à nouveau le sol crasseux, sentant son mal être, "je peux essayer de la retrouver, vous dites qu'elle était avec vous dans le théâtre." Optimus redressa la tête vers l'humain, un certain espoir dans ses optiques bleues, " lors de l'embuscade, elle a pris un obus à ma place, sans elle je serais déjà mort. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas rester avec moi mais elle était dans un piteux état et j'étais malheureusement en stase avant que je ne sache si elle allait bien. " Il plissa les optiques en sentant une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'atteindre. Il n'a jamais laissé de larmes devant quiconque, mais là s'en est de trop pour lui.

"Quel est son … Véhicule ? " Demanda Cade gentiment, ne sachant pas comment ils appellent leurs formes véhicule. Optimus tourna le regard vers l'humain au-dessus de lui, "un vieux top kik … Le même que mon vielle ami Ironhide." Encore une vague de remords dans son Spark ! Il commence à avoir du mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Tous ses amis qui sont mort à cause des humains …

Cade ne répondit pas et se frotta les yeux dans la fatigue, "je verrais ça demain matin. En attendant, je pense que vous devriez essayer de vous reposer Optimus." Le commandant hocha une fois la tête à Cade, le suivant du regard quand il descendit les escaliers. Il ramassa son plateau de nourriture puis sortit de la grange en éteignant les lumières.

Optimus s'assit sur le sol, les jambes étendus devant lui, il faut qu'il essaye de recharger un petit peu … Il est en sécurité ici, oui, il l'est … Il l'espère. Il posa sa tête en arrière contre le poteau en bois et observa les toiles d'araignées au plafond. La lumière de son Spark se dégage autour de lui, laissant une douce ambiance. Il repensa une nouvelle fois à ses Autobots, encore plus fortement à sa Sparkmate quelque part dehors qu'il veut absolument rechercher. Il plissa les optiques et une grimace non contenue fit son apparition sur son visage amoché puis des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il pleure ses amis perdu au combat, sa peur, ses Autobots et surtout son compagnon manquant …

Tessa écouta les pleurs terrifiant dans la grange de son père. Elle était face au plafond les bras soutenant sa tête. Elle s'est réveillée suite aux gémissements presque inaudibles venant du robot. Elle fronça les sourcils dans la réflexion, commençant à regretter qu'elle ait voulu le donner aux gouvernements …

A suivre …

Alors oui, ici je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose x) c'est à peu près l'histoire du film, à part l'énonciation d'un Sparkmate à Optimus ? :p hé hé hé !

A votre avis, qui est-ce ? Ou est-elle ?

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenues ! Aussi bienvenues que le chocolat ! *Q*

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction de TF4.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de décrire chaque scènes du film car je pense que c'est assez simple de les imaginer ^^

Donc j'espère que vous arriverez bien à vous situer :p

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : le retour

"Ah ! Monsieur Yeager, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

Cade ne répondit pas tout de suite au gardien de l'ancien théâtre, il était occupé à observer pour la seconde fois les lieux. Il descendit plus vite les escaliers pour regarder les gradins un peu plus haut, ou s'séjourne actuellement un immense trou dans le plafond, surement par là qu'Optimus est descendu la fameuse soirée.

"Je suis à la recherche d'une vielle camionnette." Répondit-il enfin après deux longues minutes de recherche. Le vieux monsieur se gratta la tête en soulevant son chapeau cowboy, "une camionnette ?! Je n'ai rien vu de tel par ici … Déjà le camion c'était improbable mais alors une camionnette ! Pourquoi vous rechercher cela ? " Il descendit quelques marches puis croisa ses gros bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncer dans la pensée.

Cade se retourna et remonta rapidement les escaliers après avoir bien chercher, "c'est la camionnette d'un ami." Il passa à côté du vendeur et sorti dans la rue directement dans sa fourgonnette.

 **{Chicago, 8h12}**

"Monsieur, nous l'avons trouvé. " Une secrétaire balança un dossier sur le bureau avec en image de présentation un vieux camion.

Harold Hattinger attrapa le dossier et éparpilla rapidement les photos d'un air excité et satisfait, "envoyer mon équipe le chercher, nous tenons Optimus Prime." Il se rassit sur sa chaise devant ses écrans, une main tenant son menton dans la réflexion et le plaisir maladif.

 **{Ranch Yeager}**

Cade arriva chez lui après plusieurs recherches dans la ville. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé … Aucunes preuves de l'existence de cette fameuse camionnette rouillée. Il descendit de sa fourgonnette en se demandant comment va réagir le grand commandant Autobot en apprenant que les humains ont surement attrapé son compagnon… Comment lui expliquer, comment peut-il avoir confiance en lui après ça ?

Un hélicoptère noir plana au-dessus de la propriété. Tessa sortie sur la terrasse et vit au loin des gros véhicules noirs avec des vitres teintées arrivés à pleines vitesses droit vers eux. Elle s'agrippa au poteau puis hurla pour prévenir son père qui venait d'arriver.

Les nombreux véhicules agressifs arrivèrent sur la pelouse avec des dérapages et des trainer de poussières flottantes derrières leur passage. Cade s'approcha, l'air dubitatif à tout cela. Ils sont là pour Optimus …

La porte d'une grosse camionnette s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux gris vêtu de noir avec des lunettes de soleil teinté bleue foncé sortit. Il observa les lieux puis redressa sa veste, "monsieur Yeager, je suis James Savoy, agent de la CIA. Nous recherchons un vieux camion qui aurait été vue par ici …" D'autres agents sortirent et se placèrent en cercle dans un périmètre autour de la propriété.

Cade regarda les hommes, sentant l'animosité qu'ils dégagent, "je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, j'ai seulement ma camionnette." Savoy sourit d'un air moqueur puis se tourna vers Cade, "ce camion est très précieux, il nous le faut." Expliqua-t-il en regardant vers la grange.

Cade s'avança un peu vers lui, "et moi je n'aime pas ceux qui jouent les cowboys sur ma propriété." Répondit-il d'une voix venimeuse à James Savoy. L'agent de la CIA ricana puis retira ses lunettes de soleil, "vous avez acheté un camion qui se trouve être Optimus Prime." Il serra les dents d'un air agressif. Cade leva les bras à ses côtés, "oui d'accord j'en ai acheté un, mais ce matin il a disparu, il est parti ! Je vous jure que je ne sais pas où il est allé !" il respira fortement en sentant de la peur monté en lui.

James écouta quelque chose dans son oreille, là où se trouvait son oreillette avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vil vers Cade, "vous avez dit, partit ?" Il le fixa puis fit signe à son équipe de commencer les recherches. Un agent costaud attrapa Tessa par le bras, "ah ! Tu es entrain de brutaliser une femme ! Je vais te cogner ! " Elle mit ses mains dans sa figure en le repoussant mais l'agent la renversa contre une petite brouette rouge sur le sol avec violence avant de pointer son flingue sur sa tempe.

Cade hurla, "non ! Arrêter ! Ils ne savent rien ! Je suis le seul au courant ! Laisser-les !" Un agent le rattrapa pour pas qu'il aille aider Tessa. Lucas mit immédiatement ses bras sur sa tête, l'air d'être sur le point de se pisser dessus. Il entendit Tessa lui crier dessus comme quoi c'est lui qui avait appelé, "non ! Je ne les ai pas appelés ! Je ne connais aucune de ses vilaines têtes !" dit-il avant de s'accroupir au sol.

James pointa une arme sur Cade, "dites-moi ou est Optimus Prime."

Dans le champ à quelques mètres, une voiture de rallye Chevrolet aveo avec des autocollants se gara silencieusement pour observer la scène. Shane regarda avec angoisse Tessa être pointé d'une arme et son père essayant de convaincre ses abrutis. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre quand soudainement, une autre voiture se gara juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant une mustang violette GT500 tout nouveau modèle même pas encore commercialisé. Il ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur car les vitres sont teintées.

La fenêtre du conducteur descendit automatiquement et Shane y vit la silhouette d'une femme, "ne reste pas là petit." A peine les mots étaient sortis que l'aile de la voiture se replia pour laisser apparaître une mitraillette. Shane ouvrit largement les yeux puis déglutit, mais qui est-ce ?!

Dans la grange, les agents entrèrent, toutes armes sortis, guidés par la lumière de leur lampe accrocher au bout du flingue. Ils montèrent sur un ponton recouvert d'une immense bâche brune.

"Il était là ! Il était là-dedans ! Je vous le jure !" L'agent pressa plus fortement le bout de son arme contre la tête de Tessa pour qu'elle reste coucher. Elle pleurait et priait pour pas qu'on la tue, "papa !"

Les agents montèrent sur le ponton essayant de voir en travers le sol fissuré. Optimus leva les optiques et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il sentit une colère vive le prendre en plein Spark quand il entendit ses amis humains prier pour qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve.

"Il était là ! Ne tuer pas ma fille !"

Le sol vola en éclats et les agents volèrent tous à des dizaines de mètres. Optimus grogna puis tira sur les agents encore présent autour de lui.

James Savoy tourna la tête vers la grange quand soudain la façade explosa, "je suis là !" Optimus pivota puis tira immédiatement sur les voitures qui volèrent dans les airs avant de re atterrir sur le toit avec des éclats et du feu.

Cade profita de ce moment d'inattention pour attraper le drone volant à côté é de lui puis cogner l'agent qui détenait sa fille. Tessa, Lucas et Cade coururent pour s'abriter des explosions et des tirs multiples des agents vers le commandant blesser. Optimus tira du mieux qu'il pouvait sur tout ce qu'il bougeait jusqu'au moment ou un immense missile arriva et frappa la maison qui explosa en mille morceaux.

Les trois humains se relevèrent et regardèrent la maison maintenant détruite … Shane accéléra comme une brute en défonçant des agents sur son chemin puis atterrit violement sur le sol avant de faire un drift et arriver en face du trio, "aller monter ! Vite ! " Il ouvrit la porte du passager puis les trois montèrent sans poser de question.

Optimus prit sa forme camion pour essayer d'échapper aux humains. L'hélico plana au-dessus de lui pour retransmettre une image en direct au cerveau des opérations, Harold Hattinger. D'autres missiles manquèrent de peu de toucher le commandant zigzagant sur la route, des missiles tirés à 2 kilomètres plus loin par nul autre que Lockdown.

Shane roula à toute blinde dans le champ de maïs suivit par des voitures monstrueuses. Lucas passa sa tête par la fenêtre, "elles sont vilaines ces caisses !" Quand il dit cela, la voiture de droite disparue dans le champ de maïs suivit d'une explosion. Lucas cligna bêtement des yeux, se demandant comment elle a fait ça. Tessa parla à Shane pour aller plus vite quand Cade entendit un mot qui faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, "qui est-ce que t'appel bébé ?!"

Ils entrèrent dans un village en détruisant tout sur leur passage ainsi qu'une des voitures contre un arbre. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit abandonné, Optimus se battant sur le toit des immeubles avec Lockdown. Le commandant vit la voiture des humains arriver et se faire attraper de peu par une des voitures de la CIA, alors il sauta en travers la trajectoire pour l'écraser. Shane freina brutalement puis emprunta le chemin d'un vieux parking en ruine. Il accéléra comme un malade passant entre les poteaux. Des tirs commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens, "ils nous tires dessus ! "

Tessa et Lucas regardèrent derrière eux pour y voir une mustang violette qui poussa violemment une voiture noire dans les vitres, "c'est qui ?!" Cria Tessa. Shane regarda rapidement dans son rétroviseur, "je n'en sais rien !" Il demanda ensuite à Tessa d'attraper le frein à main, "eh ho ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" Hurla Cade en s'accrochant à la porte. Shane secoua la tête, l'air effrayer, "je vous préviens la première fois ça fait peur." Il tapa sur la main de Tessa pour qu'elle tire le manche.

Shane partit en dérapage puis directement dans une fenêtre sans vitre direction le vide. Tout le monde cria de peur jusqu'au moment où les roues de la voiture touchèrent la rampe 20 mètres plus bas. La voiture noire derrière eux s'écrasa de plein fouet contre la rampe avec une explosion.

Shane stoppa sa voiture de rallye, les jantes cassées. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture puis coururent, sauf Lucas qui était toujours coincé dans la voiture, "attendez-moi ! " il détacha enfin sa ceinture et courut pour rejoindre les autres. Cade vit un flash de violet dans le coin de ses yeux suivit d'un gros vacarme comme si quelque chose de très lourd tombait sur le sol. Tessa cria puis attrapa les bras de Shane quand elle se retrouvât face à face avec un autre robot aux optiques bleues.

Cade se précipita avec Lucas pour rejoindre sa fille, "Tessa !" Hurla-t-il de peur en voyant sa fille face avec un robot violet de taille impressionnante. Le robot rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres des humains avant qu'il ne plisse les optiques en coulissant une visière suivit d'un masque de bataille sur sa bouche. Tessa resserra ses bras autour de Shane dans la peur, suivant chaque mouvement du grand robot violet.

Lockdown glissa le long de la citerne en observant le nouveau Cybertronien, "tient tient, mais qui voilà." Il prit une graine métallique dans ses mains puis la balança sur le sol à quelques mètres des humains. A peine la graine toucha le sol qu'une explosion souffla tout sur son passage en créant des croutes de métal fondant.

Le robot violet arma ses mains en direction de Lockdown et y sortis des mitraillettes. Le mech aux optiques vertes grogna puis glissa de l'autre côté de la citerne, à l'abri des tirs de la fembot. Optimus ne tarda pas à venir sous sa forme vieux camion et crier pour que les humains montent dans son véhicule. Cade tira sa fille vers le commandant suivit de Shane et de Lucas toujours en vie, "j'en ai marre des vilains robots !" marmonna-t-il en grimpant dans Optimus. Une voix Cybertronienne incompréhensible sortit du masque de bataille du robot violet, occuper à essayer de tirer sur Lockdown. La radio d'Optimus s'enclencha et sa voix de baryton répondit dans cette même langue avant de rouler à toute blinde dans le sens opposé.

L'autre robot attendit qu'Optimus prenne la fuite avec les humains pour contourner la citerne. Lockdown l'attendait, les poings serrés et une grimace sur son visage balafré, "nous nous reverrons, tu ne payes rien pour attendre. " Il grogna avant de se transformer en une belle Lamborghini noire pour prit la fuite, laissant une trainer de poussière derrière elle.

La fembot regarda Lockdown disparaître dans le décor, retirant sa visière et son masque de bataille.

 **{Sur la route}**

Tessa pleure pour ce qui venait de se passer. Leur ranch a été détruit par des robots géants venant d'une autre planète et un agent de la CIA à faillit la tuer … Cade passa un bras autour de sa fille pour la réconforter en lui embrassant la tempe. Shane regardait les paysages défiler, ayant une boule au ventre pour les même raison que sa petite amie.

Lucas se pencha en avant et commença à toucher les différents boutons sur le tableau de bord d'Optimus avant qu'une voix bourru sortant de la radio n'intervienne, "ne faites pas cela s'il vous plait." Lucas retira immédiatement sa main puis se rassit à l'arrière avec un soupir, "d'accord, d'accord c'est bon …"

Après une petite heure de route, ils s'arrêtèrent à une ancienne pompe à essence. Cade, Tessa, Shane et Lucas descendirent d'Optimus qui se retransforma en mode robot, "je vais m'assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivit." Cade hocha la tête puis courut après sa fille et Shane dans la vieille boutique abandonné. Le commandant attendit qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour reprendre sa forme véhicule et vérifier les périmètres.

A l'intérieur de la boutique, Tessa s'amusait avec une vieille guirlande électrique entre ses mains, en écoutant son père faire la morale à son copain comme quoi ils sont trop jeunes pour être ensemble. Shane prit son sac et sortit un papier ou il était écrit la loi Romeo et Juliette. Lucas lui cherchait dans le frigo quelque chose à boire sans jamais rien trouver.

Optimus ne tarda pas à revenir, prévenant que la voit est libre mais pas pour longtemps … Cade sortit le petit drone qu'il avait chopé plus tôt et le trafiqua afin qu'il aille se présenter à une borne en contre-bas de leur position, devant un vieux magasin.

Cade se coucha sur le sol et fit en sorte que le drone se place devant la caméra de surveillance avant de l'incliner et de présenter une carte bancaire ou il est écrit, « je vais vous trouver ! ». Il attendit quelques minutes puis une ruée de véhicules gouvernementaux arrivèrent à toutes blindes avec des gars armées jusqu'aux dents.

Les humains remontèrent dans le véhicule d'Optimus et partirent à nouveau sur les routes désertes, un soleil tapant fortement. La cabine du conducteur est très silencieuse, personne n'ose parler encore sous le choc des récents évènements. Soudain, la radio s'alluma et la voix d'Optimus y sortie, « appel à tous les Autobots, appel à tous les Autobots ! »

Un camion blanc croisa le chemin d'Optimus et au moment où il était à sa hauteur, le robot le scanna et commença à changer de forme, "wow ! C'est quoi ce truc ! C'est énorme !" s'esclaffa Shane en lâchant le volant dans la stupéfaction. La cabine prit une toute autre forme bien plus confort qu'avant et la rouille d'Optimus se changea en un bleu profond avec des flammes rouges. La grille avant prit de l'ampleur et le logo Autobot se forma dans le métal, il est de retour.

Sur une des montagnes de sable, un immense bot verdâtre s'accrocha pour éviter de tomber, "il est vivant ! Optimus est de retour !" Il pointa sa mitraillette vers le ciel et tira. Un peu plus loin, un autre bot du nom de Drift plissa les optiques en voyant Optimus arriver, "c'est donc vrai, il y a de l'espoir." Il lâcha la montagne et sauta dans le vide pour ensuite se transformer en un hélicoptère.

Devant la route d'Optimus un peu plus loin dans le sillage, des véhicules approchèrent rapidement. Une voiture verte et noire ainsi qu'une voiture noire et jaune, Bumblebee et Crosshairs. Ils se réunirent tous en cercle en se transformant en mode robot puis attendirent que leur chef arrivent devant eux.

Optimus laissa sortir les humains pour ensuite commencer sa longue transformation impressionnante. Sa forme avait changé, il est beaucoup plus fort et son apparence fait pensée à un chevalier. Sa couleur habituelle est toujours présente, mais il y a un peu plus de flammes, "Autobots, nous avons fait confiance aux humains depuis bien trop longtemps, aujourd'hui, les règles ont changés." Il prit une posture raide pour imposer le respect.

Crosshairs se mit à rire dans la joie et le soulagement, "enfin là Optimus ! J'ai cru que nous allions disparaître avec Bumblebee comme chef !" Le scout se retourna méchamment vers Crosshairs en faisant des bruits métalliques de mécontentement. Il joua avec sa radio afin de tomber sur une voix d'homme, "tu cherches la merde ?!" Il mit son poing en face du bot vert et noir.

Crosshairs grogna puis poussa Bumblebee loin de lui, "oui tu es le chef le plus incompétent que je n'ai jamais rencontré !" Drift s'approcha d'eux d'un air serein, "essayer de trouver votre paix intérieure ! Sensei !" Il mit son poing dans sa main et baissa la tête.

Optimus se redressa, "Autobot, nous avons été pris en chasse par l'espèce humaine, mais elle n'agit pas seule, un chasseur de prime est ici." Il baissa la tête vers le sol dans la désolation. Crosshairs tourna en rond, "peut-être que nous devrions tout simplement partir de cette maudite planète ! Qui sont les passagers clandestins ?!" Il se retourna brutalement en pointant son canon en plein sur Cade, Tessa et Lucas, "wow ! C'est obliger avec les guns ?!" s'écria Cade en regardant du coin de l'œil Optimus.

Drift et Hound se mirent à se chamailler lorsqu'un bruit agressif de moteur atteints les oreilles de tout le monde. Ils stoppèrent toutes leur conversations et regardèrent dans la même direction, sur la route d'où est venue Optimus tout à l'heure.

Le commandant recula doucement en arrière, restant fixé sur son équipe, "Autobots, laisser-moi vous présenter le dernier membre de notre équipe." Il balança son bras en direction du bruit, sans se retourner d'eux. Cade s'avança doucement en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, "eh mais j'le connais, c'est le gars qui à tuer les vilaines caisses !" Dit Lucas dans une voix apeuré.

La fameuse Mustang GT 500 violette fit rugir son moteur jusqu'à arriver à côté d'Optimus. Il se passa quelques instants avant que celle-ci n'enclenche son mécanisme de transformation appelé, T-cog. Les différentes parties de sa carrosserie changèrent brutalement de place, lui faisant prendre de plus en plus de hauteur jusqu'à arriver au niveau de l'épaule d'Optimus. Une tête apparue avec une visière devant les optiques et un masque de bataille, elle ressemble un peu à Optimus. Une espèce de cape, semblable à Crosshairs descendit à partir de sa taille et deux lanières tombèrent de ses larges épaules, une carrure de guerrier et en plus une fembot ! Crosshairs souffla un rapide "copieuse" à son voisin quand il vit la cape.

"Je vous présente l'Autobot Rixia, mon compagnon." Expliqua le commandant en pointant la fembot violette avec des touches de jaunes. On pouvait y entendre de la fierté dans la voix d'Optimus accompagné de soulagement et d'une touche de bonheur.

Un long silence s'installa sur l'équipe et sur les humains, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une femme robot avec une carrure aussi impressionnante, en plus de ça elle est très belle.

Lucas finit de grimacer puis regarda autour de lui, "c'est une blague ?"

A suivre …

Hé hé :p qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse toujours ! *.*

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre

Mais comme l'indique le titre, il va y avoir un passage romantique, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas le milieu du chapitre ! Pas de sexualité (pas chez les transformers) ici, juste de l'amour et de l'angoisse ! ^^

Sur ce, après vous avoir prévenu pour éviter d'éventuels commentaires désagréables, je vous souhaite bonne lecture )

Chapitre 3 : Passion

 **{Désert}**

La nuit tomba rapidement dans l'immense désert chaud. Les humains et les Autobots s'séjournent maintenant autour d'un feu, racontant leurs exploits et leurs souvenirs.

"Nous devons tous trouver notre paix intérieur, c'est ainsi que nous arriverons à combattre notre ennemi commun. " Expliqua Drift en mettant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autres dans un signe de respect. Hound se mit à ricaner avant de poinçonner son coude dans les côtés de Drift, "Ha ! C'est juste des salades tout ça ! J'aime juste exploser des têtes sous l'effet de la rage !" Dit-il en ricanant, cigarette métallique en bouche.

Les Autobots continuèrent de discuter autour du feu mais Cade n'écoutait plus leur charabia. Il tourna la tête vers Optimus qui était debout entrain d'écouter et d'observer les autres. Rixia se tenait aussi debout à côté de lui. Depuis sa présentation, elle n'avait ni parler ni enlever son masque de bataille. L'expression sur son visage métallique ne montrait que de la douleur et de la haine. Cade vit aussi une cicatrice au niveau de son cou qui suintait du liquide bleu don il ignore le nom. Il sourit tristement en regardant sa bière, " je crois que nous devrions remercier votre compagnon Optimus, grâce à elle, Lucas est encore en vie." Les autres autour du feu s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour fixer leur chef.

Optimus cligna des optiques mais ne changea pas son expression neutre et dure. Il hocha simplement la tête puis regarda Rixia qui n'avait toujours pas montrer de signe de compréhension. Depuis son retour, elle et le commandant parlait en commlien privé dans leur langue natale. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il c'était passer depuis l'attaque surprise, et pourquoi elle n'était pas près de lui quand ils se sont retrouvés dans le théâtre abandonner. Il faut dire qu'Optimus est un peu énerver, elle n'avait pas le droit de désobéir à ses ordres.

Rixia tourna ses optiques froides vers le groupe d'humain assis au sol. Tessa, par reflexe, resserra sa prise sur Shane, ayant peur de sa réaction. La fembot violette s'accroupit sur un genou devant Cade puis plissa les optiques avant de retirer son masque de bataille, "pas besoin de me remercier humain, mais vous êtes les bienvenus." Elle se laissa un tout petit peu sourire.

Lucas grimaça en voyant le robot aussi près de eux et s'éloigna un peu plus loin à côté de Bumblebee, " elle me fou les pétoches … " marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Bumblebee ricana dans ses sons métalliques tandis que Crosshairs posa son gros gun sur ses cuisses, "ouais, mais moi elle ne me fait pas peur. " grogna-t-il.

Optimus fronça les sourcils et aida Rixia à se redresser, "je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de chose ici. Est-ce clair ?" Rixia s'éloigna du commandant pour aller se mettre debout en face de Crosshairs, "tant mieux pour toi soldat, je n'ai pas peur non plus de toi." Dit-t-elle dans une voix autoritaire. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et claqua ses doigts contre le métal, un sourcil levé.

Hound ricana une fois de plus dans son coin, observant la scène avec Drift et les humains. Ils trouvent tous cela très drôle mise à part Tessa qui flippe et cache son visage dans la chemise de Shane. Optimus croisa ses bras sur son imposant châssis flambant neuf et attendit l'explosion à venir. Crooshairs sous-estime sa mate.

Crosshairs grinça des dents puis se leva d'un bond en tapant son doigt au milieu du châssis de Rixia, "je crois qu'on va régler ça toute de suite alors, miss je sais tout." Il menaça en frappant à plusieurs reprises son doigt sur Rixia dans une provocation. La fembot ne broncha pas, au contraire elle continua de le regarder dans les optiques d'un air neutre et quelque peu ennuyer. Bumblebee arrêta de ricaner et à la place il pria pour qu'aucune grosse bagarre n'éclate maintenant … Pour rien.

Optimus décida d'intervenir en s'interposant entre les deux, "ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne tolèrerais aucune dispute dès maintenant. Crosshairs, tu lui dois tout le respect, elle fait partit de la garde d'élite de Cybertron. " Expliqua le commandant d'une voix forte. Rixia décroisa les bras de son châssis et avec un dernier regard vers le mech vert et noir, elle partit se positionner derrière les humains.

Crosshairs souffla d'un air dédaigneux à son chef puis se rassit brutalement au sol, "faisait partie." corrigea-t-il dans un murmure grognons. Il n'aime vraiment pas cette fembot, en plus elle lui à piquer son idée de cape !

Optimus secoua lentement la tête en ressentant une fatigue dans tout son cadre. Il ne le fait peut-être pas paraître, mais il est encore blesser aussi physiquement que mentalement avec tous les évènements qu'ils y à eut, tous les morts … Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis décida de s'isoler un peu des autres, partant un peu plus loin dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Bumblebee pencha la tête vers les humains qui commencèrent à se chamailler à cause de révélations qui ne plaisent pas forcément. Ils sont donc presque pareils à certains niveaux les humains et les Cybertroniens … Drift se plongea dans une méditation tandis que Hound et Crosshairs débattaient si les fembots étaient pouvoirs et à quel point ils seraient dans la merde …

Rixia se releva elle aussi et partit à la recherche d'Optimus, ils doivent se réunir, elle doit partager sa force avec le chef des Autobots au risque qu'il n'arrive pas à porter son équipe à travers les épreuves à venir. Ses pas lourds suivit du bruit de son mécanisme résonnèrent dans la nuit sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de son équipe et du feu, elle devait adapter ses optiques pour une vision optimale. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa tempe puis cligna des optiques quand elle vit enfin quelque chose correctement. Elle est actuellement entre deux grands rochers derrière la montagne, les rires des humains et des Autobots n'étant plus qu'un souvenir au loin.

Rixia n'eut pas de mal à trouver le commandant, elle peut le détecter par la force du lien mate. Ce lien peut être activé et désactiver suivant les besoins, comme le moment où elle était partit de l'amphithéâtre à la recherche d'aide pour soigner les blessures graves d'Optimus. Elle avait bien réussi à retrouver Ratchet, mais il était trop tard …

La fembot déglutit fortement puis secoua la tête, ressentant tout un tas de mauvais sentiments et de tristesse montant en elle, elle ne veut pas se rappeler de ça, pas maintenant. Elle descendit une petite colline de gravas en rebondissant en bas sur ses pieds puis se frotta pensivement les mains, observant autour d'elle pour tout signes thermiques d'Optimus.

Il est à peine à quelques pas de sa position, assis dos à elle sur un tronc sécher coucher sur le sol, observant le ciel. Rixia ne pouvait pas le voir, mais son châssis était ouvert et une douce lumière bleutée y sort et un halo de lumière brille devant lui. Dans sa main gauche séjourne un étrange objet légèrement lumineux au centre d'une forme ovale, la matrice de commandement.

"Je pense qu'il est un petit peu tôt pour cela … Tu ne penses pas ?" S'exclama doucement Rixia en croisant ses bras sur son châssis. Elle sait exactement à quoi il pense ici-même. La fembot sentit un pincement violent au Spark lorsqu'Optimus se tourna lentement vers elle avec un visage grave et blesser dans ses optiques, c'est presque impossible à voir cela chez lui, c'est de la peur et des regrets. Rixia déglutit pour la seconde fois puis sourit doucement afin d'amoindrir sa tristesse, elle baissa les optiques au sol puis hocha pensivement la tête, sachant que ça va être un moment extrêmement difficile à gérer.

"J'ai perdu beaucoup trop d'amis, ma famille … Dans cette guerre inutile." Optimus déclara après un moment de silence tendu. Après cette petite phrase, il resserra ses doigts autour de la matrice presque avec douleur. Rixia redressa sa tête et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit un pic violent dans le lien.

"Raison de plus pour se battre afin de protéger ceux qui restent." Répondit-elle instinctivement, une main se frottant inconsciemment le châssis au-dessus de son étincelle, là où ça fait mal. Elle grimaça encore une fois doucement quand la tristesse fut remplacée par un élan de colère.

Optimus se releva violement en se retournant face à Rixia, les épaules raides et les poings serrer à ses côtés, "tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Tout cela est de ma faute ! J'étais censé les protéger aussi bien des humains que des Decepticons." Hurla-t-il et dans un élan de fureur, il balança son pied dans le tronc et l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Rixia ne bougea pas de sa position initiale, connaissant très bien cette sensation d'impuissance face à la mort. Il est vrai qu'elle est plus que surprise de voir Optimus agir comme ça devant elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, habituellement il sait garder son calme même dans les situations les plus critiques.

Après plusieurs instants tendus, Optimus se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains couvrant son visage et la matrice posée négligemment contre une dune plus loin. La fembot fut prise de pitié lorsqu'Optimus se retrouva à trembler légèrement sur le sol, l'air vaincu et complètement perdu. Rixia sortit de sa stupeur puis se rapprocha de lui, se mettant à genoux devant lui, "tu ne peux pas porter tout le monde sur tes épaules, même un Prime." Elle sourit faiblement puis posa lentement une main sur la grande épaule du mech.

Optimus ne répondit toujours pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Les sourcils de Rixia se froncèrent un peu en ne voyant aucune réaction, alors elle baissa la tête et essaya de retirer les mains du visage d'Optimus afin de voir son visage. Elle n'eut aucun mal à cela, les grandes mains du commandant tombèrent sur le sol sans ménagement en laissant apparaître son expression troublée.

Rixia devait admettre que la transformation d'Optimus en un nouveau camion l'a rendu beaucoup plus impressionnant et beau. Maintenant elle arrive à lire tous les sentiments passant sur son visage car il ne les cache plus, pas pour elle. Leur regards se croisèrent et un moment passa avant qu'un des deux ne prennent la parole, "j'ai eu peur … Peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois." La voix de baryton d'Optimus sortit avec douleur. Il baissa la tête en posant ses mains à plats sur le sol pour supporter son grand poids, le Spark très lourd.

Le Spark de Rixia se rempli d'amour et de tendresse à ses quelques mots prononcer par son mate après plusieurs semaines séparées. Elle sourit doucement puis avança sa tête pour la reposer contre le front d'Optimus, ses mains se posant sur ses joues métalliques, optiques fermées, "tu dois maintenant savoir qu'il est difficile de me tuer. Je ne suis pas prête à rejoindre le Allspark, tu as encore besoin de moi." Dit-elle avec une touche d'amusement dans ses paroles. Ses moments où ils s'échangent ce genre de paroles ou touchés sont rares et très intimes, ne voulant pas paraître faible aux autres.

Optimus, dans son moment de faiblesse se laissa sourire face à sa mate de longue date. Il ferma lui aussi les optiques puis posa ses mains sur les joues de Rixia, appréciant énormément se moment de partage si rare … C'est un signe d'amour physique, un peu comme le baiser chez l'humain.

Malheureusement la tristesse du mech revint vite et il se retira de Rixia, le regard perdu et blesser, "je ne peux pas …" Il se frotta les optiques avec ses doigts et essaya de son mieux pour ne plus montrer aucuns de ses sentiments au risque d'y verser une larme. De tout son séjour ici sur Terre, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi misérable et seul … Ça lui fait peur d'être comme ça.

Rixia pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne posa pas de question car elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ses quelques mots signifient qu'il veut arrêter d'être le chef. Il n'imagine même pas l'erreur que cela engendrait. Personne ne peut remplacer un Prime et encore moins Optimus, il faut réagir, lui redonner courage et force ainsi que confiance et Rixia est déterminer à l'aider dans ce périple comme elle le fait depuis des millénaires, même si c'est la première fois que c'est aussi grave.

La fembot se rapprocha d'Optimus puis avec une main, elle souleva le menton du commandant pour qu'il la regarde dans les optiques, "personne ne peut y arriver à part toi. Tout le monde compte sur toi pour nous sortir de cet enfer, tu es le seul ici capable de telles prouesses." Elle passa amoureusement son pouce sur la joue du mech.

Optimus devait avouer que ses paroles ont vraiment eu un impact sur lui. Il cligna doucement des optiques puis arrêta de froncer les sourcils en soupirant doucement quand les sentiments d'amour s'échappèrent dans son lien. Soudain, il fut pris d'une envie de se rapprocher de sa mate et de tout partager avec elle, son amour, sa tristesse et son désespoir, afin qu'il ne soit plus tout seul avec lui-même. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Rixia et la plaqua contre son châssis, les deux toujours à genoux dans la poussière. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou puis la resserra contre lui pour la vie chère, "ne part pas." C'était plus une demande qu'un ordre, dans sa voix profonde.

Les optiques de Rixia brillèrent plus intensément, ses mains se posant sur le châssis du mech, "jamais." murmura-t-elle dans une petite voix. Après cela, son châssis s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître son étincelle bleu sur la peinture d'Optimus. Elle recula légèrement de lui en le tenant du bout des bras pour le regarder silencieusement, une expression grave.

Optimus ne perdit pas un instant pour ouvrir son propre châssis en exposant son étincelle avant de récupérer Rixia contre lui afin de commencer le collage. Ils en ont besoin, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Au fur et à mesure que le collage prenait de l'ampleur, les émotions des deux mate ressortirent en masses et des larmes tombèrent avec cette passion. Optimus ne put retenir plus longtemps son chagrin, Rixia est la seule bot capable de le guérir, grâce à elle il arrive à garder les pieds sur Terre. Alors il ressurgit toutes les émotions cachés en lui pour les partagés avec elle ainsi que réussir un merveilleux collage étincelle.

Non loin des deux bots en fusion, la matrice observe cet échange tranquillement contre une dune, sa petite lueur bleu éclairant autour d'elle tranquillement.

 **{Autour du feu}**

Le feu s'éternisa peu à peu et Tessa venait tout juste de s'endormir contre Shane. Le jeune homme la tenait contre lui sur sa poitrine, dans sa main un bâton avec le bout en feu, s'amusant à faire des formes avec la fumée. A côté de lui, l'air complètement absorber par les gestes se trouve Lucas, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Drift et Hound restaient calme dans leur coin. Le scout jouait avec sa radio pour tenter de trouver de la bonne musique tandis que Drift tentait de trouver sa paix intérieur, les mains jointes devant lui et les optiques fermées. Crosshairs regardait le ciel, ses bras soutenant sa tête. Hound tournoya son cigare en métal entre ses gros doigts et avec son autre main il se gratta l'arrière nonchalamment.

Cade, lui, observe pensivement les vives flammes du feu au centre du cercle. Ses yeux restes fixes, ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux et ses pensées sont tourner sur toute cette histoire folle et son ranch détruit … Ayant marre de ruminer dans son coin, il leva les yeux vers les Autobots, "qui est cette femme ?" Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Les Autobots levèrent tous les optiques de leur occupation pour regarder l'humain étrangement. Celui qui prit la parole fut Hound, le plus vieux de la bande, " c'est la sparkmate d'Optimus. Ils sont liés depuis des millénaires déjà, peut-être même avant la guerre de Cybertron. C'est une sacrée fembot ! Elle n'aime pas perdre et encore moins paraître faible." Expliqua-t-il pensivement en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe. Drift se pencha un peu en avant vers Cade, "elle faisait partit de la garde d'Elite, le plus haut grade de guerrier sur Cybertron. C'était une fembot très convoité chez nous, mais Optimus faisait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien, il est très protecteur envers elle." Il sortit une de ses lames de son dos et la posa sur ses genoux.

Cade sourit doucement en hochant la tête, se rappelant de sa femme décédé. Elle aussi avait un sacré tempérament et aimait avoir le dernier mot, encore une chose sur laquelle Optimus et lui ont en commun, " ils ont l'air attacher l'un à l'autre, même s'ils ne le montrent pas." dit-t-il en lançant un caillou dans les flammes.

Bumblebee tourna sa radio sur plusieurs fréquences, "ils le sont, mais dit toi petit, qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils ont faillis se faire dégommer." Plusieurs voix d'hommes successives de plusieurs documentaires ou westerns surgissent de ses haut-parleurs. Cade devait établir un lien entre ses plusieurs phrases pour y donner un sens. Il fronça les sourcils, "donc, un des deux à faillis périr ?" il leva les yeux vers Hound et Drift.

"Ouais, elle a faillis crever des mains de Megatron en essayant de sauver Optimus sur Cybertron. D'ailleurs ça aurait dû arriver, comme ça on aurait eu des vacances pour une fois." Cette fois-ci c'est Crosshairs qui répondit à Cade. Le mech vert et noir se releva de sa position assise pour cracher sur le sol dans le mécontentement. Hound grogna puis arma son flingue, "t'a intérêt à baisser le ton sinon je te dégomme." Bumblebee balança ses bras à ses côtés en tournant les optiques au ciel, "ça ne va pas recommencer !" Une voix humaine d'une radio sortit du scout.

"Il faut savoir se contrôler pour mieux affronter nos souvenirs." Dit Drift dans une tentative de calmer les tensions autour de lui, ce qui au contraire eu un effet négatif car Hound lui claqua la tête avec sa grosse main, "ferme-là toi."

Les Autobots retrouvèrent doucement leur calme autour du feu et un silence pesant s'installa. Cade se retourna vers Shane pour constater que le jeune homme n'avait rien entendu de leur débat car lui aussi dormait profondément, "en tout cas, je souhaite que rien de mal ne leur arrive." Il renifla.

Hound toussa dans son poing, "ouais, vaut mieux pas pour nous." Bumblebee hocha rapidement la tête dans l'affirmation tandis que Crosshairs grogna et retomba sur le sol créant un léger tremblement de terre qui ne suffit pas à réveiller les deux jeunes humains. En revanche, Lucas se redressa rapidement en regardant autour de lui dans la peur, "wow !"

Le scout commença à devenir nerveux quand Optimus et Rixia ne s'étaient toujours pas présenté après deux bonnes heures, "ça devient étrange frère, tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?" demanda la radio de Bumblebee pendant qu'il essayait de voir au loin dans le noir.

Le plus ancien mech se mit à ricaner grossièrement, ses doigts traçant des lettres Cybertroniennes dans le sable, "ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'ils prennent un peu de bon temps ensemble." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cade qui lui rendit un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire comique. Les optiques de Bumblebee s'agrandirent dans la crainte et il observa le mech et l'humain dans la confusion, "du bon temps ? Mais comment ? On y voit rien." s'exprima-t-il dans la stupéfaction.

Hound et Cade voyaient bien qu'il ne comprenait pas encore ce que signifiait «avoir du bon temps», mais c'est tellement drôle son innocence ! "T'inquiète pas Bee, ils sont grands ils peuvent se débrouiller." Il reprit son cigare et le mit dans sa bouche, son dos se reposant contre le pied de la montagne.

Bientôt les Autobots ainsi que Cade se mirent à recharger tranquillement, le feu mourant petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les premiers rayons du soleil matinal arrivèrent.

A suivre...

Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir )

A bientôt !


End file.
